closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Time-Life Video
Background: Time-Life Video was formed initially as a music and video direct-marketing division of Time, Inc. In 2004, Time Warner sold Time-Life to Direct Holdings Americas, Inc., a catalog and online retailer. 1st Logo (1978-1980) Nickname: "TLV" Logo: On a blue background, we see a red box surrounded by a black square outline, resembling a television. Inside the TV, we see a long "T" connected to a long "L", which is connected to a long "V". Next to it, the words "Great Programs" appears next to the TV with a trademark sign next to it. Under that are the words "TIME-LIFE VIDEO" in a faded font. A white haze surrounds the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. It only appeared on the Great Programs series of beta tapes (which were the first pre-recorded tapes ever). Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1978-1980) Nickname: "TLV II" Logo: On a red background, the official Time wordmark in a white rectangle scrolls up and settles in place as the Life logo scrolls in a red rectangle. It rests in the middle as the rectangle expands to the other side of the white rectangle. The word "VIDEO" appears in sync with the music and the logo then flashes between the logo and the text in the same font as "VIDEO". It ends up on the text and then the text zooms and fades out as the first letter of each word zoom in to form the symbol in the 1st logo, taking up the whole screen. FX/SFX: Effected graphics. Music/Sounds: A synthesized flute tune that is in sync with the animations with a flourish at the end. Availability: Extremely rare. This was used in tandem with the first logo on VHS. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1980-1986) Nicknames: "T-L", "Time Life", "The Time Life TV Set", "T-L TV Monitor from/of Hell/Doom" Logo: Same as the Time-Life Television logo of the time, but it reads "TIME LIFE VIDEO" instead. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as the Time Life Television logo of the time. Music/Sounds: Same as the Time-Life Television logo. Sometimes, an announcer will say, "The material of this videocassette is protected by copyright. It is for private use only and any other use including copying, reproducing, or performance in public, in whole or in part, is prohibited by law.". Availability: Extremely rare. It appears on some NOVA tapes. It also appears on the original release of The Kinks: One for the Road. Scare Factor: Same as the Time-Life Television logo. The announcer may also catch some off-guard. 4th Logo (1986-1992) Nickname: "Time-Life Box" Logo: On a black background, we see the current Time Life logo which almost takes up the screen with the words "VIDEO" under it, slightly smaller than the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on releases from the period Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1992-2001) Nickname: "1990s Time-Life TV Set" Logo: On a blue background with a white haze on the bottom, we see the well-known Time Life logo. Next to it, we see some black and white zig-zag patterns with an outline of a TV. under that is the words "VIDEO" in a bold font lengthened to match Time-Life Video (1992-2001)with the width of the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Time Life releases from the period like The Big Comfy Couch tapes. This logo also appears on video releases of season 1 episodes of Barney & Friends although a few were released independently. Also appeared on some Best of Saturday Night Live videos 1992/93 they co-distributed with Starmaker Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2001- ) Nickname: "The Pictures" Logo: We see many pictures scrolling up and down. Then, the pictures clear away to a square, and "TIME LIFE", with "TIME" in the Time Magazine logo font and "LIFE" in the Life Magazine logo font, scroll to us. Then the pictures in the rectangle turn red to make its presence for the Life magazine corporate logo. The word "VIDEO" appears under the Life corporate logo in a "laser" effect. At this time, a lens flare appears on the top left of "LIFE". FX/SFX: The pictures. Music/Sounds: A tribal tune. Availability: Seen on some releases since 2001. Other DVD releases however may use the next logo below. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (2007- ) Logo: On a black background, we see the Time and Life logos (with "LIFE" in it's usual red rectangular shape) flying and scrolling towards the view in different directions with red lights beaming through each other. They meet in the center as we pan out a tad bit. Then, a red lens flare brings fourth a platinum-colored border around the Time Life logo. A disclaimer then appears below. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A catchy synth tune ending with a brief synth-choir. Availability: Can be found on DVDs of This Is Tom Jones and Blu-Rays of Rock'n'Roll Hall of Fame. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Home Entertainment Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies, Part 2 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Seizure-Inducing Logos